Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-6576310-20190912081202/@comment-33977108-20190918173651
Lol on va vers une guerre mondiale façon one pièce quiseraje pense la dernière guerredu Manga. Bref Voici le dernier spoiler du jour 1 week has passed since Reverie started. There is news that Sabo has died. (This part is ambiguous.) Shichibukai is going to be abolished in Reverie. Drake is a leader of Marine Headquarter Special Secret Force "Sword" . The abolishment of Shichibukai is decided due to Alabasta and Dressrosa insisting that Shichibukais caused damage to their countries. Shirahoshi goes back to Fishman Island with Neptune. Garp escorts them. After Neptune and co. left Marijoa, an "incident" occurred regarding Alabasta. Garp asks Neptune not to be afraid of humans since Marines are trying to solve that problem. Drake talks Coby about the alliance between Kaido and Big Mom. He says he witnessed CP0 and it means World Government makes a deal with Wano which is under control of pirates. The most surprising news for people around the world is the abolition of Shichibukai. Stelly is surprised to hear/see that Sabo was in Marijoa. Coby is heading for Amazon Lily to capture Hancock. Spoiler provider on 5ch has just fixed his summary. Sabo being dead is not clearly mentioned in this chapter. Some Japanese people are guessing that the big news is about Sabo having killed Cobra (?) or about Sabo getting captured. About Drake's pic above, he reports to Coby about an "alliance". (Kaido and Big Mom?) He says he witnessed CP0 in Wano. He also says that Luffy has not escaped from prison yet. From Discord translation be warry Morgans: Someone’s dead! Report of death sells the best!! But the “voting result” is also the best!! So is the “attempted murder” off We’ll do 2 A sides!! We’ll write reports on the backside as well! Reporter: President! An express message from the Government!! Morgans: Oh ho—a check with quite the amount!! An order to manipulate the information, correct? off ......Wahahaha, send this back!! Agent: please do as you’re told New Page: Mihawk: How exciting...It’s been a long time... I’m back to being chased again....FufuWarlord of the Sea, “Hawkeye”, Dracule Mihawk 【New World: A certain island—】 Weevil: What should we do? Mommy, Mommy?! Huh?? We’re being XXX by our ally, the navyoff New Page with the incident that the Government failed to erase— The news of the decision made by the Kings and the event that occurred there, were instantly spread throughout the world Ivankov: Wait a minute, what is this!!! This is impossible!! It’s a lie, right, Sabo—!! From “WorEco” right?!! That liar bird president!!! We’re talking about Sabo here?!! Impossible!!! I don’t believe it Dragon: First...we need to confirm if it’s true......!!! New Page 2nd Pic: Dadan: Sabo~!!! Tell me this isn’t true~!! Doflamingo: Fufufufu!! I can’t get tired of this world!! Things are getting interesting!! Fufufufu Blackbeard: Hey, you guys, ready the ships!! Rather than letting the Navy have it, I’ll take it myself!!! New page Hancock: Do not panic... It seems they have forgotten the fact that it is due to our strength that we joined Shichibukai!! Buggy also appears in this chapter